Arms of Darkness: Altered Reality
by BrokenRealm
Summary: The world was saved, only that it really wasn't. Naruto Uzumaki made a simple mistake that completely altered the world, mixing the timeline and even the major figures and events. Despite the time line, everything is much changed and different from his world. Now he must fight through once again in this new world filled with new enemies. Dark Naruto, somewhat noncannon


**AN:** This will be my first fanfic that I have created, any constructed criticism will help. There might be any changes in the future to any chapter or chapters in this fic. There will be cross-over elements from many other anime or games in this fic as well. A little warning though, it will follow cannon a bit until the end of the wave arc. Let's jump straight into it!

 **Summary:** The world was saved, only that it really wasn't. Naruto Uzumaki made a simple mistake that completely altered the world, mixing the timeline and even the major figures and events. Despite the time line, everything is much changed and different from his world. Now he must fight through once again in this new world filled with new enemies.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other elements from other anime or games, only my ideas and characters.

* * *

 **A** man unconscious floats around in the endless void. The darkness is everywhere, barely any light shining anywhere. Soon, said man suddenly woke up startled. A recollection of memories hit him, and then he calmed down.

"What happened…? Where am I..?"

He spoke softly. He had just defeated Madara and stopped the Eye of the Moon plan. He looked around curiously and floated around the endless darkness, before a figure formed in front of him, ending his restless floating. The figure formed to look like the man, just with a more evil feeling. The man looked at the doppelganger and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?!"

The figure simply grinned, before going in full blown laughter.

"Ha… well I'm part of you of course, I'll always be with you. I am you. I am your darkness. Thus the realm you are in."

"Didn't I die from sealing Madara and the rest of the tails in me?!"

"Oh, of course you did, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Just that this realm isn't only your darkness, I should say it's really just limbo, afterlife in the middle. I'm here because I'm Death. I took your darker form, like it? I know you always loved your other self!"

Naruto's eyes widened. This can't possibly happen right? Death just grinned and it grew bigger when Naruto glared at him with gritted teeth.

"You are in my domain. There is such a reason."

"And what would Death himself want with me."

"I'm giving you another chance in life."

"Why? I saved the world already didn't I? I stopped Madara from executing the Eye of the Moon plan!"

"That's not it. Your stupidity of sealing ALL of the beasts, Madara Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha simply caused as rift that affected ALL dimensions and time lines of this type of world."

Death coldly spoke, making Naruto flinch.

"How is that even possible?"

"You messed up in writing the seal, instead you wrote a time rift seal. Your single mistake of writing the seal caused a massive disturbance and change, your friends and everyone else in the world was consumed by the world explosion, in which continued to mix time over and over again until it created this world. A world with a different prophecy and fate."

"You're planning on making me go through this again huh?"

"Indeed, I will send you back into a child, but there is some differences..."

"What differences?"

Naruto curiously asked. Death looked at him straight in the eye with a grin.

"You will be part Uchiha of course, courtesy of you, and you will have the ten-tailed beast within you. Your appearance will be slightly different and your personality might be different, it'll suffice for what you've done. In this world, Madara Uchiha, is not a man from the past and Sasuke Uchiha was never a man. There still will be jinchuuriki, but they will be treated with more respect because the Tailed Beasts are less violent and more negotiable. With their power, they choose who their holder will be."

Naruto was shocked. How can a simple mistake change an entire world? He looked down with a range of emotions playing on his face, then he looked up determined as ever.

"I'll do it, it's my fault and its my responsibility! Bring me back in!"

"Before that... I shall give you a small gift. I trust you won't turn evil or in this case grow insane with power."

Death pulled out a dark, shadowy orb from his mouth. The power radiating from it was malicious, the whispers of insanity would break even the strongest of wills and minds. It's shear power was amazing, yet so evil. Naruto looked at the orb, before Death jabbed the orb into his chest. Naruto fell to the floor coughing and wheezing.

"What... What was that?!"

"That was the power of darkness. I trust you with it, you have the purest of hearts, although it would be interesting to see if the power of evil would really corrupt you..."

Death broke in maniacal laughter, and opened a portal to the world. Naruto stood up and ran straight into it blindly, unknowing of what's to come.

"That boy, shall always be an anomaly. Whether he saves the world or destroys it, he'll always find a way to simply do both. *sigh* I'm getting old for this shit..."

* * *

 **AN:** I decided to make the prologue so short. I might change it in the future, I might not but it's my first fanfic so its the best I have right now. The chapters will be much longer though so don't worry. My update times are a little weird so if you're wondering a schedule, its not going to happen. Anyway, have a great day and see you next time!


End file.
